Interview For a Bodyguard
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Tony and Julia Carpenter travel to Germany to interview a candidate for their personal bodyguard. Author's Notes: Based on the 1994 Iron Man: The Animated Series and written at the Hampton Inn Roanoke Airport in Roanoke, VA


Disclaimer: I do not own "Iron Man: The Animated Series" or its characters. They are property of Marvel Comics and the Walt Disney Company.

"Interview for a Bodyguard"

By TwilightSparkle3562

I was a man of fame, power and wealth. Yet somehow I, Tony Stark, Chief Executive Officer of Stark Enterprises, was just like any ordinary man. Yes, I was the man who is under the skin of Iron Man, but I was just as fallible as any other human being on this earth. Ever since the fall of the Mandarin, all I could think of was the safety of not just myself, but also for Julia's safety as well.

The time had come to consider the possibility of bringing in a personal bodyguard for the both of us. Rhody may be the head of security, but sometimes I feel that even he alone wasn't enough. For the past few weeks, applications for a personal bodyguard flew out like wildfire, but there was one in particular that caught my eye.

"Hey Jules," I said one Friday afternoon as my girlfriend and COO walked into my office.

"Hey there, Tony," she replied. "How's the search for a bodyguard going?"

"Well, there is one in particular that has caught my eye here," I explained, showing Julia the application in question. "This is from a Bethany Cabe from all the way in Germany."

"Germany? It doesn't sound German to me. Maybe she's married to a German guy or something."

"She was married to a German guy, but then they divorced for some odd reason."

I then noticed Julia raising an eyebrow slightly, her suspicions and personal instincts rising. In her mind, she was probably thinking that this woman divorced her husband to get close to me.

"But, I can assure you," I cried, stopping Julia from thinking another thought about the situation. "That I don't think she is applying for the job to get close to me."

"I see."

"Look Julia," I sighed, taking a deep breath. "The reason I have decided to put in for a bodyguard is to protect us. Yes, I know that we can defend ourselves, but here me out."

"I'm listening."

"Ever since I saw being tortured by Whitney and seeing your nightmare," I replied. "All I care about is your personal safety. I've had this reoccurring nightmare that there may be a time that I won't be there for you."

Of course, Julia was still unconvinced by my explanation.

"Look," I sighed. "Perhaps you should fly out with me to interview this person and you'll see for yourself. We're interviewing her in Germany."

"Which part of Germany?"

"At the Berlin airport. We're scheduled to fly out Sunday night and interview her Monday morning, then fly back home. Trust me, it will do us some good when all is said and done."

Still, despite the fact that Julia was skeptical about all of this, she was more than willing to go along with what I wanted to do.

…

On Sunday morning, we arrived at LAX and flew all day on United Airlines to Berlin via Newark, NJ landing just before 8:00am on Monday morning. After the long flights, we showered, changed into our business suits and made our way down to the hotel conference room.

A few moments later, a red haired young woman stepped into the room dressed in a gray pantsuit walked into the room.

"You must be Bethany Cabe?" I asked. "I'm Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Enterprises."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark," she replied, shaking my hand before turning her attention over to Julia. "And you must be…?"

"Julia Carpenter, COO of Stark Enterprises."

"Yes, delighted to meet you."

Soon, we all sat down and I began the interview.

"So, Bethany," I said, looking at the application. "It says here that you have been the bodyguard of several US Ambassadors to Germany, is that correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark," she answered. "I had spent 2 years studying martial arts and being in the field. My best friend and I have even formed our own security firm."

"Indeed," remarked Julia, fidgeting around with the gold pearl necklace around her neck. "So, you say that you formed your own security firm? How long has that been going on?"

"For about four years, Miss Carpenter. In those four years, we have hired security agents for several embassies in and around Germany. We have received high praise from various Embassies over our services and our overall general support. After my husband committed suicide, all I ever wanted was to protect others."

"When did your husband die?"

"He killed himself about four years ago," Bethany answered. "Trust me that if you were married to him, Miss Carpenter, you would have dumped him just as quick as you would have married him."

As Bethany spoke, I began to notice Julia starting to let some of her guard down. Much to my shock and amazement, she seemed to be developing mutual respect for Bethany.

"Miss Cabe," she said. "I've been down the same path as you and let me tell you that it is never easy. How many times have you been married?"

"Once."

"I've been married once as well and have a daughter as a result of that marriage. My ex-husband was a real pain in the ass and there just came a time that I couldn't take it anymore."

"Do you have any kids?"

"None and even if I did, I'd be just too busy for motherhood. But, that doesn't mean that I would be too busy for anything else. I'm passionate about protecting others from evil like my husband was."

The passion and fire in Bethany's voice made me realize that we had indeed scored a winner in finding a bodyguard.

"Bethany Cabe, welcome to Stark Enterprises."

And just like that, we had hired our bodyguard. Soon, we returned to Los Angeles on Lufthansa via Frankfurt, Germany.

"So, aren't you glad you came with me, Jules?" I asked Julia as we drove in the limo home from the airport. "She seems like someone who is dedicated to what she wishes to do."

"Well, I can't help but feel nothing but mutual respect for her, Tony," answered Julia. "Anyone who marries deadbeat husbands deserve nothing but my sympathy because I have been down that same path."

"Would you consider me a deadbeat?"

"No, as long as you are always there for me just Bethany will be there for us."

With those words, we engaged in a passionate kiss but only time would tell if Bethany would prove herself to be the perfect fit for protecting us.

…

THE END


End file.
